Family Genes
by pebblestmk
Summary: We thought Itex was done making hybrids, thought. What happens when one of the flocks unknown family is kidnapped and experimented on? Will the flock find out who's family is missing and rescue them or will the unknown family be controlled by Itex?


CHAPTER ONE

Well this kind of sucks, okay, well it does majory freaking sucks! What sucks you may ask? Well how about being locked in the back of a freaking van with these weird people (if you can even call them that). I mean I wouldn't have minded it much if it was just me, I'm a big girl of fifteen, (well technically I'm really short but oh well you get it anyway, right?) I can take care of my self. But what really pissed me off was that my family was in the same situation. My twelve year-old little brother, my six year-old cousin, my thirteen year-old cousin, and my seventeen year-old cousin.

I think I'm getting ahead of myself so let me start you off at the begining. And I'm being nice and letting you know before hand that I am not on of those people that will stop every three seconds to give you a chance to get caught up. Once you start to hear my crazy story you better keep track of what's going on 'cause let me tell you just because its a story and you can read it over and over again it does _not_ get any less complicated.

"Hey! Ty! Jess is comin' over! And we can look for weird metal things in the dirt! And we can show her that old car!" Chesnee, my little six year-old cousin yelled in a cute but very high-pitched voice.

"Okay! Let me get dressed! I'll only be a minute!" I yelled from atop the bunk bed that she and I shared. Yep, _shared_. Our house was so small that we had to share rooms, six people, two rooms and an empty attic... oh, the drama. Chesnee and I shared one room, Her half brother and my brother share the attic, and of course the adut shared a room too.

Regretfully I got up and got dressed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans, my super skinny grey ones that fit me perfectly, even though I could've been a little taller. And of course my large sized Three Days Grace shirt. With a rock music junkie like me Hot Topic's sale on their band shirts is my best friend. I fixed my hair to where the black-brown curls looked like I hadn't slept on them, somewhat.

"Ty! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled to the six-year old and also my little brother who most likely wanted me to watch him displaying his growing baseball skills. I ran out the front door just in time to see my cousin, Jess geting dropped off. Aftr we said our hello's Chesnee dragged us to the place in our dirt lot where we would find the most metal pieces and scraps.

After what seemed like hours the adults called us in and said that hey were going "out" as soon as Teryn,the oldest at seventeen, came home. And of course after a few minutes of waiting he came home and the adults left. theings were normal for the first hour. But around ten o'clock that's when things started to get weird.

Teryn being the oldest had comlete rule on what we watched and what kind of pizza we ordered. We got three large pizzas one half cheese the other half pepperoni, one a meat lovers pizza and the last one had roasted red peppers and this yummy new cheese and sause thing. You might think that three large pizzas is a lot but it really isn't this family eats a lot for a bunch of kids,( it isn't like we were fat or anything, we had really good metabolisms and plus we're very active).

Everything was awesome, Chesnee had been put to bed, everyone else was finishing off the pizza and watching _Parental Control_ on MTV, until someone knocked a hard business like knock on the front door. Teryn got up and told us to stay where we were, being me I passed it on to Jess and my little brother Brett and followed Teryn.

When he opened the door there were two reall big guys standing at the front door, okay to me any guy is big but these guys looked as if they were part giant.

"Umm, Our parents aren't home..but I'm seventeen so I'm old enough to babysit home alone."

"Yeah, me too, I'm fifteen." I said trying to help Teryn out.

"What's going on?" Jess and Brett asked coming towards the door.

"Nothing, just go back to the living room." Teryn said and I was surprised that the listened.

"We had reports of kids being left home alone."Teryn cut the taller guy in the black suit off.

"We aren't home alone, by law I'm old enough to babysit home alone." Teryn said his voice getting defensive.

"Are you sure you're seventeen?" the shorter guy asked.

"Do I look any younger than that?" He said, Teryn was tall, six foot, lean and muscular, he looked sixteen-seventeenish.

"Do you have an ID?"

"Will a permit work?" he said reaching into the back pocket of his shorts.

"Sure."

"Here." He said giving it to the guy and he inspected it closely.

"Its a fake!" The officer looking guy yelled.

"What!? No its not! I got it at the DMV a couple months ago!" Teryn yelled, sure his permit picture looked like he was taking a mugshot but it wasn't fake. There was something wrong here...

"Why are you lying to me!?" The tall guy yelled and grabbed the front of Teryn's shirt. That was a bad idea on the tall guys part. Teryn, out of instinct, swung his fist and punch the guy in the face, Teryn was strong, 180 pounds, most of it muscle. But I didn't him to smash that guys nose in! Automatically I ran to the living room and told Brett and Jess to wake Chesnee up and get their shoes on. I then ran over to the home phone and dialed 911.

When I pressed the talk button and held the phone up to my ear it went straight to th busy tone without it ringing. That couldn't be good. _Cellphone! Cellphone! Cellphone! _Was all I could think. I dropped the house phone and ran into the kitchen pausing to look at Teryn, The guy with the smashed in noses partner was trying to hold Teryn down. Teryn turned his head and saw me.

"Run Ty! Get the kids out of here!" He yelled, I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear. That is until the tall guy with the bad nose tried to reach for me. I ran up the steep stairs to get my phone which always ended up there.

I found it plugged into the charger, I yanked it away from the cord and started to dial 911. As I was about to press the send button the broken nosed guy was smiling evily down on me. I half wanted to say 'ummm hi?' but he didn't give me enough time, he reached for me and I kicked at his face.

The tip of my shoe brushed his nose and he let out a horrible scream that definitely didn't sound human. His eyes were red when he looked at me again, even the irises, that couldn't be right... maybe I had too much pizza. I kicked at him again, not aiming at his face but a little lower. He grunted in pain and doubled over, I put my phone in my pocket and ran down the stairs.

Teryn was still brawling with the partner guy and Jess, Brett and Chesnee looked scared out of their minds. "Come on guys! We have to get out of here!" I opened the back door and shoved them out. I closed it and ran to help Teryn.

Immeadiatly I punched and kicked at the guy untill he let go, Teryn punched him and the guy was smashed into our little kitchen table. Taking those seconds into our adavntage we ran out the door to meet with our family.

"Is everyone okay?" Teryn said picking up his little sister to calm her crying.

"Yeah, what happened?" Jess said.

"I don't know... Ty do you have your phone?"

"Yeah..." I said shaken, I pulled it out and started to dial the three-digit number again. I would've pressed send and yelled to a dispatcher to get their asses over here before my family gets hurt if one of those guys had'nt grabbed my arm and made me drop the phone.

I screamed and fought, so did the rest of my family when they grabbed them. They lifted/dragged us without much effort to a black van, they threw us in the back, closed and locked the door. Teryn and I pounded on the door without any luck. "God damnit!" He yelled and slammed his head against the door as the van rumbled to life. We were screwed...


End file.
